disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
PJ Masks (Trivia)
A team trivia of the PJ Masks. Trivia * Armadylan's true identity is currently unknown until in Armadylan’s Wish. * Armadylan is the only member to wear helmet and armor, instead of jumpsuit and mask * Armadylan was kicked off the team by the PJ Masks due to his recklessness; however, in Come Back, Armadylan!, he becomes a good guy again when the PJ Masks, especially Gekko, apologized to him for kicking him out and is reinstated again as a PJ Mask member in "Atlantic: Welcome Back, Armadylan (Part 2)". * It is unknown if the PJ Masks have had any members other than the current trio. * Their catchphrase, usually said by Connor, is "PJ Masks, we're on our way, into the night, to save the day!". * Romeo knows the PJ Masks' actual identities. ** Along with him, Sofia, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Miles, and Doc are the only ones who know the PJ Masks' identities. * They have never worked during the daytime until in PJ Power Amulets. * It is possible that when they switch at nighttime, they start thinking more like animals. ** They are able to trot on all four legs like an animal would, have catchphrases (and insults thrown at them) that relate to the animal they're based off of, and are able to get into poses that the animal they're based off of would be able to. * The only PJ Mask shown in the current trio that does not have a tail is Owlette and this can be seen if one looks at her poses thoroughly. * According to a YouTube video from the official PJ Masks channel, the PJ Masks are all 6 years old (the description reads "Six year olds Connor, Amaya, and Greg", thus confirming the PJ Masks' age). ** The villains' ages are currently unknown, but they could be the same as well. * Whenever their powers are activated their suits will glow a lighter color of their signature colors. ** They also usually call out the names of their powers upon activating them, but not always. * Instead with regards to Armadylan, the age may be different like 8/9 years old and he is the highest of all. * Unlike Les Pyjamasques' playful acrobatic routine when off-duty, the PJ Masks will instead take their time off-duty such as practicing their hero moves near HQ or taking their vehicles for a ride. ** The PJ Masks will also choose to act casual and blend in from the public such as hiding or disguising their voices so that no-one will know who they're really are, while Les Pyjamasques are not interested on blending in nor acting casual. ** This was emphasized in "Moonfizzle Balls" and "Halloween Tricksters", this is a reference to how the DC superheroes keep their secret identities hidden. * Captain Jake becomes the fourth member and Greg’s cousin Angellica becomes the fifth, then Fox-Girl aka Megan becomes the sixth (seventh if you include Armadylan) member of the PJ Masks. Category:Trivias Category:Team trivias